Arabian Night
|quest=Arabian Night questline |translation= }} Arabian Night is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 26.09.2017 Arabian Night event, for a duration of 7 days only. It goes together with the Arabian Night questline. It is part of the Fairytale Worlds / Fairytale Adventures event series. Story In-game tagline: "Set out to a land of fairytales and take a fresh look at a famous story!" Geography Arabian Night is divided into areas that need to be unlocked to access: I starting area, II Cave of Wonders, III Eternal Frost, IV Great City. Structures: *'Magic Lamp' (SW), main location building. *'Genie's Diary' (SW, area I) *'Portal Away' (W, area II) *'Magic Carpet' (N, area III) *'Slums' (area IV) *'Sultan's Palace' (N, area IV) Objects to take home: Paved path (8 end/Paved old up, 2 straight/Paved up) File:Magic lamp arabian night.png|'Magic Lamp', main location building. File:Genie's diary.png|'Genie's Diary' File:Portal away arabian night.png|'Portal Away' File:Magic carpet arabian night.png|'Magic Carpet' File:Slums arabian night 2.png|'Slums' File:Sultan's palace arabian night.png|'Sultan's Palace' Resources: special resources are various Painted resources with Magic Paint, Magic Ink, Fairytale Blueprints (e.g. Painted Rockfall, Painted Pillows, Painted Trash). Georesources: none. File:Map arabian night ru01.png|link=File:Map arabian night ru01.png|Russian version map Event articles |-|Magic Lamp= }} The Magic Lamp is a structure in the temporary travel location Arabian Night. |-|Genie's Diary= }} The Genie's Diary is a structure in the temporary travel location Arabian Night. Tagline: "Open the diary to find out where the genie went. Can be opened using the Storyteller Set." Stage 2 completion text: "If you were to ask me what people ask me to grant you wouldn't like my answer! The first thing people ask for is wealth for themselves. But why? Why won't anyone ever ask the almighty genie to grant wealth to every man and woman in the entire world?" Completing the structure unlocks the Cave of Wonders area, and the disappearing Diary leaves behind a chest with rewards ( ), containing: , , , 5 Amber Potion, Girly Collection, Gambling Collection, Postal Collection. |-|Portal Away= }} The Portal Away is a structure in the temporary travel location Arabian Night. }, |- |Stage 3 |9 Storyteller Set | , |- |Stage 4 |9 Storyteller Set | , |- |Stage 5 |9 Storyteller Set | , |- |Stage 6 |9 Storyteller Set | , |} Completing the structure unlocks the Eternal Frost area, and the disappearing Portal leaves behind a chest with rewards ( ), containing: , , , 3 Gloves, Flowers Collection, Zodiac Collection. |-|Magic Carpet= }} The Magic Carpet is a structure in the temporary travel location Arabian Night. }, |- |Stage 3 |15 Storyteller Set | , |- |Stage 4 |15 Storyteller Set | , |- |Stage 5 |15 Storyteller Set | , |- |Stage 6 |15 Storyteller Set | , |} Completing the structure unlocks the Great City area, and the disappearing Carpet leaves behind a chest with rewards ( ), containing: , , , 10 Bottle, Flowers Collection, Postal Collection, Toys Collection. |-|Slums= }} The Slums are structures in the temporary travel location Arabian Night. Tagline: "Restore the slums to return the Great City to its former glory, and get a reward!" Completing the building allows the player to collect a one-time reward from it, containing: , , 1 Citizen Suggestions, 10 Golden Hand, 5 Hammer, 5 Reedpipe, 5 Knife, 5 File, 2 Pearls, 2 Scissors, 1 Paint, 1 Gauntlet, 1 Cambric, 1 Velvet, 1 Planks, 1 Cloth, 1 Grimoire, collection items (Heraldry Collection, Makeup Collection, Toys Collection). |-|Sultan's Palace= }} The Sultan's Palace is a structure in the temporary travel location Arabian Night. Tagline: "The shining diamond of the Great City. A beautiful princess lives here. Tell the princess about the noble Aladdin." Completing the structure gives a text and generates a chest and treasure pile in the South with rewards ( ), containing: , , , 3 Ladder, Butterflies Collection, Gambling Collection, Zodiac Collection. Text: "Why haven't I heard about such a brave young man living in the Great City? Please tell him that the princess awaits him in her rooms for a cup of tea!" Notes Category:Locations